


The Case of the Haunted House Hang-Up - Art Post

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim





	The Case of the Haunted House Hang-Up - Art Post

Art created for the [Teen Wolf 2013 Big Bang](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/) story, ["The Case of the Haunted House Hang-Up"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080704) by extantecstasy.

When I read the summary I could just see Stiles drawn like Shaggy and Scott shifted like Scooby running away from a monster. Had to alter that plan a bit to fit the actual story, but I think it worked out well. I intentionally kept the character designs heavily based off of the look of the characters from the cartoon.


End file.
